


A Saiyan Prince and his princess

by SailorYue



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Adventures in Pregnancy with Bulma and Vegeta





	

“Complication? What do you mean complication??”

Bulma was at her 4th month checkup for her pregnancy, and they finally had a chance to find out the gender if they wanted, which Vegeta did not. He wanted it a surprise, as with saiyan babies they know almost imediatly what the baby is, he actually wanted it to be a surprise.

But when they had their ultrasound, the technician had some concern and imediatly paged Bulma’s obygn.

The doctor pulled up the image of Bulma’s ultrasound, and pointed to a part of it.

“It appears as if the umbilical chord has wrapped itself arouind the baby’s leg.” she explained.

“What the hell does that mean!?” Vegeta shouted. The seemed to vibrate around him. Bulma may not be able to read energies, but she knew Vegeta enough that things will start to break if left unchecked. And the last thing they needed was to have to find yet another doctor, since Vegeta had “chased away” the first one simply for being a male. She placed a hand on his bicep, which snapped him out of his impending implosion. He looked down at her before taking a deep breath, pulling back on his wayward ki.

The doctor gave him a questioning look before continuing.

“We’re not sure just now. It can and may effect the baby’s development, or cause issues down the road. You’re best bet right now is to be on strict bed rest. That is the best advisory right now, to prevent any further complications.”

“Bed rest?” Bulma repeated. “For the rest of my pregnancy?”

“Yes. You need to avoid all undue stress.” The doctor gave a pointed look at Vegeta. Said saiyan prince narrowed his eyes in return.

Bulma sighed in resignation.

—–

A few weeks later, Vegeta had just finished training and entered Bulma’s bedroom. He paused at the door tho as he had heard her talking to someone, but there was no one else in the room. Who the hell was she talking to? He marched over to her bed, and the conversation she was having stopped. He crossed his arms at the sight of all the paperwork spread over her bed.

Bulma looked up at her husband innocently.

“Good afternoon, Vegeta.”

He raised an inquiring, grumpy eyebrow, he gestured to the papers on the bed.

“What’s all this?”

Bulma closed an open binder, and moved it to cover another stack of papers.

“Oh, just some light reading.”

Vegeta crossed his arms, not believing Bulma at all. Noticing something, he reached to the side of her head and pulled an earpiece off her ear. He held it up, questioningly.

“That’s… just some music I–” She was cut off by the tiny device bursting in his hand by a small amount of ki he sent to it.

“HEY! What the hell Vegeta!?” She shouted, hands on her hips

“I could ask you the same thing, Bulma! You are supposed to be on bedrest right now, not running Capsule Corp.” Vegeta responded.

“I can’t just leave my company to run itself for 4 months!” She whined, crossing her arms and sulking.

“You have to take care of yourSELF, not the company!” Vegeta tossed the remnants of the blue-tooth phone piece in the nearby waste-basket.

She glared at him. “This from the man who decided it was a good idea to train in 450 times earth’s gravity with 4 broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a concussion.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at that.

"Touche, woman.” He approached the bed, and whispered, “But we’re not just talking about YOUR health now. We have to worry about the life of our baby.”

Bulma looked down at her growing baby bump, and placed both hands around it.

“Good point. I suppose things will be OK for a few months.”

Vegeta placed his hand on her belly next to hers. There was a quiet peace that was usually so rare in the Briefs household. Bulma closed her eyes and relaxed.

“Thank you.” He muttered a whisper, before recoiling.

“What the hell?!” He yelped.

Bulma opened here eyes, looking at him in confusion. “What?”

He looked down in confusion at Bulma’s stomach, then to his hand, then back to her stomach.

“What the hell was the hell was that?”

It took a few seconds for Bulma to realize what happened. When she did she burst into a fit of giggles. Vegeta scowled at her. Taking a deep breath she explained what was so funny.

That was the baby kicking. And it was a heck of a kick too. Seems like SOMEone is taking after their father and is ready to be a fighter.

“That was the baby KICKING?” Vegeta asked in wonder. “Do they do that alot?”

Bulma smiled up at Vegeta.

“All the time. Trunks particularly favored using my kidney’s as punching bags.”

Vegeta looked at her in wonder. He suddenly had a new respect for her. Putting up with a saiyan child for almost 9 months using her body as a personal training room, she had alot more strength than he thought she did. He placed his hand back on her stomach and felt again, the baby kicking at it.

Again he felt bad that he had missed this part when she was pregnant with Trunks, and he was glad to witness this. He wasn’t going to miss anything of this pregnancy!

——-

It wasnt long before it was time for the delivery.

The doctor stated that since the umbilical chord was still wrapped around the baby’s leg, the best bet was for Bulma to have a c-section. Vegeta was quite anxious about having to wait out in the waiting room for Bulma to be let out of the surgery. He hated this feeling, and hated having to wait. He did not pay attention to Trunks or any of the other people providing moral support for this.

He didn’t care. He only had Bulma and the baby on his mind as he stared hard at the door, waiting for the doctor to return.

Soon the doctor did come thru the door and beckoned Vegeta over to her.

“Mr Briefs, everything went well on the surgery, both Mrs Briefs and the baby are well. Bulma is recovering and you can see her shortly. You have a very beautiful baby girl. In fact, what I had thought to be the umbilical chord was actually something very unexpected.”

The doctor paused. While he was releived that both his wife and the baby (a girl!) were healthy, he wanted to know what was this unexpected thing was, and he did not like how the doctor paused.

“And that was?” he asked thru clenched teeth, trying to keep his voice as level as possible.

“Well, what we thought was the umbilical chord, was actually a tail. It’s the strangest thing, a full sized tail too!” The doctor seemed baffled at the idea.

Vegeta was floored. His child, his DAUGHTER, has a tail. A very part of saiyan heritage. He felt something. Was it pride? A little bit of joy? he didnt care. He wanted to see her, no both of them. And as soon as possible.

“Oh that’s all? That’s fine. She gets that from me. When can I see them?”

The doctor seemed taken aback by his light attitude. What did he mean by that she gets it from him? He certainly didn’t have a tail, did he?

“Uh, in about 20 minutes.”

Vegeta nodded and waited. He wanted to see his newborn baby daughter. His saiyan princess. The first of his line who has a tail!


End file.
